


Mars300 Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [63]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon left for vacation; and Jared's a bit bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars300 Aftermath

Jared sighed as he flipped over in bed. He was bored out of his mind.  Maybe he and Shannon can…

                Jared frowned. That was right. Shannon left for Mexico last night. Sighing, Jared turned in his bed. Guess he would have to entertain himself.

-

                Two days later and Jared was missing his brother. For two years, Shannon was constantly by his side, and now, abruptly, Shannon was in Mexico and he was departing for India in a few days. Flopping down on the bed, Jared sighed. He was lonely, but he wasn’t going to ruin Shannon’s well-deserved vacation.

-

                Twirling a pen in-between his fingers, Jared frowned as the words he so desperately wanted to come just refused to be written. “Damn it,” he shouted, throwing his notebook and pen to the other side of the room.

                In an attempt to take up some of his time, Jared began writing songs for the upcoming album. A buzz broke his attention, his blue eyes flashing to the blackberry on the end table.  Quickly grabbing it, he chuckled when he saw a familiar yellow tent, it coming from his own garage. “Why didn’t you just check into a hotel?” Jared said, smiling before setting aside the phone, shaking his head at his brother’s version of a vacation.

-

                He was all packed, and ready to go. Tomorrow he would be going to India for a few weeks, relax and take his mind off of everything.

                A high pitch ringing broke his thoughts. Glancing up from his book, Jared raised an eyebrow at the notice of a Skype call coming through. Clicking accept, Jared smiled as his brother’s face appeared.

                “Hey bro, what’cha doin?” Shannon greeted, a large smile on his face.

                “Reading a book, how are you getting internet service?” Jared asked, confused.

                Shannon chuckled, “Internet card. Anyways, you’re headed to India tomorrow right?”

                “Yeah, why is something wrong?” Jared said, sitting up.

                “Whoa, always to the negative Jay,” Shannon remarked, “Nah, just wanted to remind you to call me when you land.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Says the man that didn’t call me when you landed in Mexico.”     

                “It’s different for me,”

                “How?”

                Shannon smirked, “I’m the older brother, so ha!”

                Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you when I land.”

                Shannon chuckled, “So, what’cha been doin’?”

                “Laying around, doing nothing. Wrote a few lyrics, read a few books, you know the usual?”

                “Didn’t you call Tomes, see if you could do something with him?”

                “Nah, don’t want to break up the newlyweds. We just got back from a two year tour,”

                Shannon frowned, “But, still. You have to be bored. I know you Jay, if you don’t have five things going at once, you go stir-crazy.”

                Jared shrugged, “I’m fine Shan.”

                Shannon waved the statement away, “Yeah, that’ s what you always says. When you come back from India, we’re going out. Doing something. We’re on a break, and damn it, you need a social life.”

                “Kind of hard to have a social life when there’s camera’s shoved in your face.”

                “Fine, we’ll have a movie night or something dude. Maybe take a vacation together.”

                Jared shrugged, “Sure.”

                “Something wrong Jay?”

                Jared shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

                Shannon’s brows furrowed before the older man sighed.  “Sure is weird not seeing your ugly face every day after being practically glued to your side for two years.”

                Jared chuckled, “Thanks for the compliment.”

                Shannon shrugged, “That’s what I’m here for.”

                Mock glaring at him, Jared looked at his brother, “Did you just call me to insult me?”

                “Eh, I missed my baby brother,” Shannon said with a casual shrug, “Thought I would call him before he went crazy.”

                Jared smiled and bowed his head a bit, “I missed you too.”

                Shannon grinned, “See was that so hard to say?”

                Jared stuck his tongue out, “Shut up you asshole!”

                Shannon smiled, “You should go to sleep Jay, you have to wake up and go to India. I’ll see you in a week and a half, ‘kay?”

                Jared nodded, “And I’ll call you when I land overprotective freak.”

                Shannon grinned, “Good. Night Jay.”

                Jared smiled, “Night Shan.”


End file.
